Melt Down
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Gavin's temperature is rising and he's all in a spin.


Melt Down.

By Jaye Reid

01 – 02.11.1999

Disclaimer: All theirs.

Authors note: Well here is another one for the song lyric (non Water Rats CD) challenge. Song: "Whatever you do! Don't!" By: Twain/Lange

Thanks must go to Simone for her creative suggestions when my brain has had too little sleep and too much alcohol to think straight at one a.m. in the morning. Your ideas helped Simbo…ta!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ Deep in Denialville

Tryin' a' fight the way I feel

I go jello when you smile

I start blushin' – my head rushin' ~~

"Gav….? Gavin…? GAVIN!!" yelled Tommy finally, getting his attention.

"Um, what? Sorry mate." He replied, realising he had been sprung in a daydream.

"Where the hell were you? Off with the bloody pixies again?" laughed Tommy.

Tayler was walking down to the launch. Gavin tried hard to watch her without it appearing obvious.

"Nah, mate, just trying to remember what I have to get at the shops on the way home," he lied.

Tayler jumped down onto the deck.

"Ready to go fellas?" she asked brightly. "Looks like a lovely Friday to cruise around the Harbour."

"Yeah if you like the thought of collecting the miscellaneous flotsam and jetsam that the city has discarded. Dumped waste, dead bodies, you know… the good stuff," remarked Tommy.

"Oh just delightful! You have such a way to brighten a persons day Tommy. What about you Gavin? Any words to try and spoil such a nice day?" she laughed.

"Ah, um… nope," he replied. He hated it when he hadn't thought of something clever to say.

~~ If you stand too close to me

I might melt down from the heat

I ya' look my way one more time

I'm gonna go out of my mind

Whatever you do…. ~~

They were out in the Harbour. Tommy was at the helm. Tayler and Gavin out on deck. Nothing much was happening so far this morning. Gavin decided to sort through some maps. Some were getting a bit tattered and needed replacing. It was the type of job that was saved for quiet mornings like this.

Tayler had the binoculars and was scanning the vast number of boats and yachts in the Harbour for lack of something better to do.

"Hey Gav., come over here and get a look at this," she said.

"What?" he asked looking up at her. The sun was catching the stray strands of her hair, sending out sparks like an electric current… Oh stay calm he told himself.

"Just come and see for yourself. I might be just imagining it, but I think there is a woman getting biffed on one of the boats over there," she said.

Gavin walked over to her.

"Where?" he asked.

Tayler pointed and handed him the binoculars with out taking them from around her neck. He had to stand very, very close to get a good look – at what she was talking about. But he couldn't have physically been closer to her if he had tried. Well he *could* be, but he dismissed that daydream for the time being.

~~ Don't even think about it!

Don't go and get me started!

Don't you dare drive me crazy!

Don't do that to me baby! ~~

"The white boat? Between the one with the blue hull and the little dingee?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that's the one," she replied, trying to see the distance with the naked eye.

As much as he wanted to stand there with her, he handed the binoculars back.

"Nope. No problem there," he said heading back to the maps.

"Why?" she asked putting the binoculars back up to her eyes and trying to find the same boat again.

"Well, they *are* getting physical, but I don't think either are complaining too much," he laughed.

Tayler located the scene in the binoculars again… and could see what Gavin meant. 

"Oh, um, yes, I see what you mean," she replied and moving once she realised what she was witnessing.

It ended up being a quiet day out on the Harbour. But those sort of days were the worst. Constantly checking the clock waiting for finishing time. Tommy and Gavin, headed out to the Bar for a few drinks before going of home at the end of the day.

~~ You stop me in my tracks

My heart pumpin' to the max

I'm such a sucker for your eyes

They permanently paralyse

Whatever you do, don't do that to me ~~

"Hey Gavin, take a look at that!" said Tommy as he pointed over towards the main door of the Cutters Bar. The door was swinging closed. And Tayler had walked in.

"Shit!" exclaimed Gavin.

"Yeah, I agree. It *is* Tayler isn't it? I mean well, some of it *looks* like Tayler?" commented Tommy. "She's got the red hair like Tayler. The rest I'm not too sure about."

"Yeah, definitely Tayler, but I don't think I have ever seen her wearing something like *that* before," continued Gavin, his tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth.

"Bit different from the uniform. I wonder where *she* is partying tonight?" said Tommy.

"I wish it was my place," said Gavin.

"What?" asked Tommy.

Gavin realised that he had actually spoken rather than thought the remark.

"Nothing."

But Gavin was in a spin. No wonder he had trouble expressing himself he thought. Hell, the black leather mini skirt just melted to her. The heels she was wearing looked like they should have been registered as a deadly weapon and the black lace crop top exposed her bare stomach… Gavin was starting to find it very difficult to breath.

Tommy gave Gavin a puzzled look. What was he looking all excited about. It *was* only Tayler.

~~ You got my heart under attack

You give me shivers down my back

D'ya have to walk the way you do?

I get weak just watchin' you 

Whatever you do… ~~

Hey how's it going?" asked Tayler walking straight up to them. "Who's buying the drinks?"

"What are you drinking?" asked Gavin.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for something sweet tonight. How about you choose," she grinned at him.

Gavin was lost in another world. If she was standing any closer they would be touching and her perfume was intoxicating. He tried to focus on what she was saying rather than totally losing control. 

"Ah yeah… okay," he said. His eyes leaving her for as little time possible to scan the top shelf of the Bar. "How about Malibu and….."

"Pineapple juice," she added. "Good combination."

"Okay," he smiled at her, "Malibu and pineapple it is."

Tommy was starting to feel left out, and noticing the looks that Gavin was giving Tayler he figured it was time to head off. This he *didn't* want to witness… She would brush him off as always Tommy decided. And he was too tired to be bothered helping Gavin drown his sorrows after Tayler had disappeared into the night.

"See ya, I'm off," Tommy said, putting his empty glass on the Bar.

"What you're not staying?" asked Gavin.

Tommy looked at him with a grin, as if Gavin *really* wanted him to be there.

"Nah, sorry guys, big weekend ahead of me, need my beauty sleep," he replied.

Tayler laughed. "What ever you reckon! Personally though I think you should have started that skin care routine earlier… Leaving your run a bit late I think."

"Well thanks for the beauty tip Tayler, I will remember that," he grinned. "See you later."

And with that he was gone.

Gavin was left standing there with Tayler.

"So, where are you going tonight?" asked Gavin casually.

"Haven't decided where I will end up in the morning. But I thought I would hit some clubs in the city. What are you doing? Do you feel like coming along. We could have some fun?" she replied.

~~ Don't even think about it!

Don't go and get me started!

Don't you dare drive me crazy!

Don't do that to me baby! ~~

"Well if you really want some company, I think I could manage to come along," he grinned uncontrollably. "Do you think we could cruise past my place so I can get changed?"

"Yeah, of course… Sounds like we are going to have one hell of a night!" she laughed.

~~ Don't do that – Don't do that. ~~

The End..


End file.
